powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-God
The power to have traits and powers of an Anti-God. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Destructive variation of Omnipotence. Opposite of Monotheistic Deity Physiology. Also Called *Decreator/Destroyer Physiology *Primordial Evil *Primordial Void *Supreme Degenerator *Creator of Evil *Ultimate/Supreme Annihilator/Destroyer/Evil/Malevolence Capabilities User is Anti God/Primordial Void representing the counterpart or sometimes the dark aspects of a Supreme Deity in many verses, they existed before the omniverse itself and are considered the essence of all evil, darkness, chaos and the ultimate decreator of the omniverse ranking them among the most powerful entities. Universal Differences *Anti Gods are vital to the balance of the cosmos as they represent the other side of the coin in the perpetual conflict between good and evil. *As there is only one Supreme God, there can only be one Anti-God. *Some are not villains but destructive aspects or forces vital that are charged to bring the universe to an end. *The Anti-God is not to be confused for a demon but is the originator of all demonic forces and everything related to it. *Though they existed before the universe itself their origin can be originated from 3 sources: **They may be split or purged aspects of God's dark attributes. (ex. Tathamet from Diablo) **Twin or counter aspects of God. (ex. Angra Mainyu of Zoroastrianism) **Primordial form of existence which existed before the creation. (ex. Mikaboshi from Marvel Comics) *Where as a God plays the role of "Creator", the Anti-God plays the role of "Destroyer". *While a Monotheistic Deity has Meta Miracle Manipulation, an Anti-God's fatal flaw is that they lack this ability in order to be equally matched, which means they are inferior in terms of power status. Applications Anti-Gods are beings of unlimited power giving them the ability to destroy entire universes; in some cases even compared to the supreme creator, a clash between them could cause the multiverse to be destroyed and recreated. Anti-Gods represent and are the prime originators of all that counters creation, giving it absolute domain over dark powers. Applications (General) * Omninescience - True Ignorance * Omnipotence - True Power * Omnipresence - True Presence Applications (Essential) *All Absolute Powers *All Almighty Powers *All Apocalyptic Powers *All Chaotic Powers *All Cosmic Powers *All Darkness Powers *All Death Powers *All Destructive Powers *All Evil Powers *All Fear Powers *All Meta Powers *All Offensive Powers *All Omni powers *All Primordial Powers *All Reality Manipulation Powers *All Void Powers *Nonexistence *Omnimalevolence *Omni Wipe Techniques *Absolute Destruction *Perfect Storm *Total Event Collapse Associations *Assailant *Cosmic Entity Physiology *Omnipresence *Omniscience Limitations *Cosmic Otherness *Both the Anti-God and Monotheistic Deity will have to come into peaceful terms with each other, otherwise they would disrupt the cosmic balance that they themselves have created. *The user's power may be less than the Supreme Being's unless the user was born from the separation of itself and the Supreme Being or other circumstances occurring. Trivia * In terms of speculation, whenever an Anti-God and a Monotheistic Deity have formed peace with each other, they can fuse into one composite being to become an actual Supreme Being, hence the fact that an Anti-God is the embodiment of destruction, while a Monotheistic Deity embodies creation, especially that both of them are truly omnipotent. This might also be in fact the true origin on how God of the Abrahamic Religions had been self-created. Known Users Gallery File:Vaatu_Spirit.png|Vaatu (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) File:Decreator.jpg|Decreator (DC Comics) File:Nekron.jpg|Nekron (DC Comics) Great_Darkness_01.jpg|The Great Darkness (DC Comics) Great_Evil_Beast.jpg|The Great Evil Beast (DC Comics) is the personification of pure darkness. Dark_Nights_Metal_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg|Barbatos (DC Comics) ObliviMikaboshi.jpg|Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Marvel Comics) was a mere aspect of Oblivion. File:Oblivion_(Earth-616)_from_Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_Vol_2_12_001.jpg|Oblivion (Marvel Comics) Nameless Evil.jpg|The Black Mass (Samurai Jack) is the original being that Aku originated from. Angra Mainyu H.png|Angra Mainyu (Valkyrie Crusade) is the anti/evil god, the supreme/absolute evil that exists only to destroy all of existence. Darkness rolling.gif|The Darkness (Supernatural) is God's older sister, and predates everything, including God and Death. Her power is such that not even the combined might of her brother God and his Archangels could destroy her. Venom-knull-god-of-symbiotes-1119496.jpg|Knull (Marvel Comics) the God of the Symbiotes. He is an ancient malevolent deity who was responsible for the creation of the Symbiote race. He seeks to expand the darkness all across the universe by conquering. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Almighty Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Destruction Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Evil power Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Primordial Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Meta Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Conceptual Powers